The invention has to do with structural load-bearing, steel decking panels which find application in temporary parkades and the like. Such panels would be used in conjunction with a support frame formed of I-beams.
For this purpose the panel needs to be of sufficient strength to support a load, such as an automobile, while bridging a relatively wide gap between adjacent support beams. In addition, it is desirable that the panels be adapted to be bolted to each other and to the support beams and to enable wiring to be strung through them.
______________________________________ Prior art patents of interest include: ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,532 Watson U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,641 Coleman U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,141 Walthers U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,216 Dunham ______________________________________